


where my demons hide

by nalaolla



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lighthearted, Supernatural Elements, crackfic ( but only kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaolla/pseuds/nalaolla
Summary: it happens on a friday night.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	where my demons hide

**Author's Note:**

> dt kylie :))
> 
> // mentions of blood and violence

it happens on a friday night. neon street signs reflect off of the puddles of water left from the day’s rain. the bustle of the city envelopes them in a pleasant thrum, the vibrations of engines and asphalt and thousands of beating hearts. the glow of the lampposts all blend into one long conga line. everything seems blurry, the passing cars leaving streaks of red across bora’s vision, like a glowstick cut open and bled out in the open air.

yoohyeon is latched onto bora’s shoulder, giggling about— well, something. bora’s forgotten already. yoohyeon’s limbs wrap around her like gangly noodles, clinging and pulling down. she always gets like this when she’s drunk. but bora doesn’t really mind; yoohyeon’s skin is (somehow) cool against her own, and it’s a nice feeling when bora feels like she’s burning from the inside.

“y’know,” yoohyeon says, “i really love you.”

bora rolls her eyes, though she smiles despite herself. “walk faster, you idiot.”

yoohyeon pretzels her arms around to somehow squish bora’s face. bora knows her painstakingly applied makeup is probably getting smudged right now, but she doesn’t really care. it’s not like they’re going to be clubbing anymore tonight. “but you have to say it back,” yoohyeon whines. “say that you love meee.”

bora gives her a fond look while she’s sure yoohyeon isn’t paying attention. although this yoohyeon is a far cry from the baby-faced girl that had shown up at bora’s apartment 2 years ago claiming to be her new roommate, bora still thinks that yoohyeon is too good for this world sometimes. “fine. i love you.” she follows it with a slap. “quickly now. it’s getting dark. we’ve gotta get home.”

yoohyeon looks around. her gaze reflects the gleam of the skyscrapers, a bubble of serenity. realization dawns in her eyes. “hm… it is.”

bora puts a hand at her waist, pulls her forward. yoohyeon gently untangles herself to wrap her arm around bora’s, thumb rubbing at bora’s wrist, right where her pulse is. “yeah, glad you noticed. i mean,” she adds, “even if we did get attacked i’d protect you. but we should hurry.”

yoohyeon laughs, like it’s funny. the sound echoes off the buildings, clear and high in the cold air. bora frowns. “what?”

yoohyeon bleats out another laugh, dissolving into a fit of giggles. “no,” she hiccups, “it's just that… you’re so short.”

bora scoffs. “yah!” she exclaims, hitting yoohyeon with her handbag. “i could beat you up anytime.”

“sure, sure…”

bora rolls her eyes. “punk.”

their shoes click rhythmically against the pavement. yoohyeon walks stiltedly, dragging her feet here and there. she’s humming some generic pop song that bora doesn’t know the name of, and would probably hate too, if it weren’t yoohyeon that was singing it. she’s got half a mind to join in, but other worming thoughts take her out of it.

“what should we eat for lunch tomorrow,” bora muses. they probably shouldn’t get takeout. that would be irresponsible, especially with all the food in their apartment. jjajangmyeon, maybe?

she pokes yoohyeon to get her opinion, not noticing the way the younger woman’s hands tighten against her shoulders, her steps slowing to a halt. “what do you want for lunch tomorrow?”

yoohyeon doesn’t respond. her entire body is stiff as a board.

“yoohyeon! are you listening to me? what—”

yoohyeon jabs a finger into her side. bora gives her a glare, until she sees the look on yoohyeon’s face. she follows her gaze to the alley.

it’s a— thing. a creature, maybe. bora can’t really say, because her eyes are struggling to adjust anyway, and all she can see is this vaguely lumpy silhouette, extending from the darkness of the alley. _a monster_ , her mind helpfully supplies. _shut up_ , she returns.

then, it speaks.

“ _the human. give me… the human._ ”

bora’s eyes widen. _holy shit._

confronting a demon from the pits of hell had definitely not been within this night’s plans, but from the sound of the _thing’s_ voice, that’s what they’re about to do. good to know. 

_we’re gonna fucking die_ , her mind says again. _yoohyeon too_.

_shut up_ , she replies.

and.. right. yoohyeon.

she whips around to gauge yoohyeon’s reaction. “the fuck???”

but yoohyeon doesn’t seem fazed at all. or surprised, for that matter. there’s only this strange solemnity in her face, something that bora doesn’t see often and that she’s begged for a million times before— yoohyeon is sometimes too cheery for her own good— but now that she’s seen it she decides that she hates it. shouldn’t she be at least a little scared? the demon is about to attack her… or the both of them, more likely. she _is_ a human, isn’t she?

in bora’s mind, two threads of thought stretching to each other through the haze of drunkenness, puzzle pieces swiveling to fit into place, reaching the realization— 

then the creature attacks.

it happens all too fast. one moment bora’s rushing to fumble inside her pocket for her rhinestone-embedded swiss army knife— the one that she had been jokingly gifted by siyeon as a birthday present and ended up unironically carrying on her person at all times— and another moment, yoohyeon is pushing her way past her at probably superhuman speed, flinging the demon-creature-thing to the ground. her hair catches light as it flies in the wind, a glint of silver. it’s strangely beautiful. there’s a few sickening crunches of bone (do demons even have bones??), a blur of punches pummeled into flesh, an anguished roar—

then, silence.

bora blinks rapidly. she focuses on the sight before her. yoohyeon is bent over the demon’s corpse, a giant rip in her floral-patterned dress along the side. her hair is a flyaway mess. 

in the quiet, there’s a slurping noise.

bora swallows. her voice is painfully small as it comes out. “yoohyeon?” 

yoohyeon turns around with a hum. her eyes are curled into friendly crescent moons, cheeks bunched up, and her smile is dark with blood.

bora gapes.

“holy fuck,” she says. “holy fuck.”

and that’s how bora discovers that her roommate is a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> so i churned this out in 2 hours but i haven't written anything of substance for so long that i'm putting this out anyway (even though it's shitty) :D hope you enjoyed!  
> kudos and comments would make my day :]]
> 
> you can find me:  
> @nalaolla on twt


End file.
